


Luminosity

by happymaybe



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pathetic star metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happymaybe/pseuds/happymaybe





	Luminosity

(The way you blind me, you could have been my personal Canis Majoris.)  
  
***  
  
One last time, Jin says from the doorway, his voice soft and creating ripples of warmth in the still air. The night is dark and moonless behind him, his silhouette hunched and defeated; his eyes are hardened, determined but his hands are on his pockets, shivering.  
  
(He has always been nothing but a big, beautiful boy.)  
  
Kame saunters to him, barefoot, and smiles to their kiss.  
  
He can taste it.  
  
The tangy goodness of their goodbye.  
  
***  
  
When a star collapses there first will be a supernova explosion – an explosion so bright it outshines the entire galaxy. For some stars, most of their matter will be blown away by the explosion and they’ll end up as neutron stars – a mere remnant matter.  
  
But for the larger stars, the brighter ones, they become black holes – an infinite dark vacuum that sucks all the light around it.  
  
(The bigger and brighter you live, the darker you die.)  
  
***  
  
It is a long yet short night.  
  
When you suffer, time stretches on its own, like an expanded rubber of infinite loop. It’s difficult (painstakingly so) to grasp this bliss (however beautiful and breath-taking it is) when you’re a rotting cadaver (flesh-eating maggots waltzing on your forearms, tracing the once supple skin with their wanton needs) waiting to die again.  
  
He’s dancing on thin melting ice, the adrenaline is present and addicting but he  _knows_ , it’s a passing pleasure – he’ll end up dead soon, freezing on the dark waters below.  
  
***  
  
Jin’s gone before the dawn breaks and Kame wakes up to a rainy morning.  
  
They say that when it rains the sun and the moon had an argument and sky is crying, grieving.  
  
He lies on his back, unmoving, and listens to the splattering of the harsh rain to the small square windows of his darkened room.  
  
Tomorrow, Kame thinks as he closes his eyes, he’ll find a new sun. But today, he’ll just mourn the death of his star.  
  
  
  


>   
> _Aim for the moon. If you miss, you may hit a star_.  
>  W. Clement Stone


End file.
